


Awakening

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-31
Updated: 2002-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Short snippet, Scully comes to a realization





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Awakening

### Awakening

#### by K Daniels

TITLE: Awakening  
AUTHOR: K. Daniels  
FEEDBACK: Please. Public discussion is okay. ARCHIVING: Sure, but please let me know where SPOILERS: Not really.  
KEYWORDS: Scully/Fanfic/Scullyslash  
**RATING: G**  
SUMMARY: Short snippet, Scully comes to a realization DISCLAIMER: They don't belong to me, I do not profit from this work.   
  


* * *

Awakening 

She has her head turned towards the window, a tear floating gently down her face. The sun reflects brightly off her titian hair and her breath escapes her lips in a long slow sigh. She sits still, almost as though she were frozen in time, and as I step closer she does not look in my direction. I can see she is miles away. 

"He'll be back, Dana" I say, stepping behind her and placing my hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him." 

She shakes her head and places her hand tenderly over mine. "That's not it." 

"Then what?" 

She turns her face to mine and with eyes filled with great sorrow she looks at me. "I feel almost relieved." She sobs, "I have you here, and until now I had never noticed that I wasn't living my life." 

"Oh," I say, and then I lean in and place my lips on hers. She returns my kiss and as she does so I can feel her tears running down her face and onto our lips. 

They taste salty and sweet. 

The end. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to K Daniels


End file.
